kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Brilith Ruin/Plot
History Brilith was born in the year D995. Her mother, Jibril Ajes, was the Priest of Fire in the city of Atera and the first person to summon a god, Agni, after the Cataclysm. Brilith considered her the greatest magician of all as well as her greatest role model. In the year N5, Brilith is 11 years old. Her mother's last words to her are to stay put until the temple magicians arrive, before she leaves to face a large sura army. Brilith is eventually rescued by them during the sura attack, a fact that makes her wish to become strong like them, to protect herself and others. She studies endlessly and spends a great deal of time at the temple library, where she discovers the book that contains the summoning spell. Shortly thereafter, she successfully summons Agni, though neither seem to know how a girl could accomplish such a feat. However, despite being able to become a priest and graduate from a university at an extremely young age, all of that comes at a heavy price: she sacrificed most of her lifespan by uttering the Idha Etu magic, and is plagued by constant pain and lack of vigor for maintaining Agni's summoned state. The god becomes her support, living at her side and pretending to grow up with her, but Brilith is unaware of the fact that he can read her mind. His carefree attitude often makes her mad, not realizing that it is all for her sake. At age 16, she takes the magic exam in Rindhallow, hoping for at least an A rank so she can take back her mother's memento, the Staff of Agni. Since she is without a test partner, Asha Rahiro is chosen for her, much to Brilith's dismay at being paired with such a young and rude "boy". However, thanks to Asha's calculating talent and her own divine affinity, they are able to pass the first tests with a good combined score, which results in the third test room being filled up with simulated sura projections—an unprecedented fact, according to the examiners. With a little secret help from Agni, they are able to pass this test with a high score, but only Brilith is allowed to take the final test, reserved for triple-attribute magicians. This leads Asha to vigorously protest with an examiner, but Brilith defends her, even at the risk—or so she thought—of being disqualified. The test administrator, Laila Hemawati, awards Brilith her A rank magician card. Season 1 Chapter 1: A Girl with a God's Name After Asha and Leez Haias escape from Maruna, he tells Gandharva that their target obviously fled to Atera, where the priest has summoned the God of Fire. Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum Being the priest in charge of Atera's barrier—which in reality is maintained by Agni—Brilith bears heavy responsibilities with the city's management. Back in the temple, she tries to fend off Agni, who attempts to involve her in a talk about his chest-baring fashion tastes. When a couple of temple guards unexpectedly appear, she pretends that Agni is a simple autograph seeker. Once they leave, she questions Agni about what he knows about the villages that have been disappearing under red skies, but Agni plays dumb. Brilith holds a meeting with the temple magicians in order to assign someone to investigate the most recently-destroyed village. Irritated at the lack of initiative by the older mages, she agrees to send Lorraine Rartia. After evening falls, she waits for Agni on a balcony, not knowing where he went, and grows angry at him for his lateness. When Agni finally returns, Brilith unleashes her frustration, accusing him of never taking anything seriously. All the same while, she secretly scolds herself for her irreverent words towards a god who spent so much time at her side. She then walks away, telling him that she wants to be left alone. Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss When Gandharva came to Atera to fight Agni, his taunts made the god lose control of his powers, thus making Brilith fall into a catatonic state from the sudden loss of vigor. This deactivated the barrier, and Brilith is the only one able to reactivate it, but since she fainted, Asha took her place and deflected Maruna's attack just in time. Brilith later regained consciousness, but she couldn't detect Agni's presence anymore, and thought he returned to the god realm because of her. This made her realize that Agni was an important presence in her life, and blamed herself for chasing him away. Chapter 4: AAA Magician Some days later, when Asha was still regaining her strength after altering Atera's barrier attribute, Brilith told to a curious group of people (Leez, Lorraine, Ruche and Airi) the story of her encounter with Asha and their magic test. However, she refused to reveal more of Asha's past, since it was not her right to do so, and instead they should ask Asha herself. Chapter 5: The Golden Knight Brilith takes Asha to the temple library, where they are interrupted by Ruche, who says she looked everywhere for them, and even Leez is gone. Brilith assures Asha that Leez should be safe in the city, and escorts Ruche out of the library. Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For As Leez steps out of the ladies room, she spots Brilith deep in thought near Asha's room at the top of the stairs. She calls out to her, but Brilith looks surprised and leaves in a hurry. Leez thinks to herself that her reaction was strange; she never really had a chance to talk to her the entire time she has been in Atera. When Leez asks Asha if she told anyone else where they were going, she is surprised that the answer is no—not even Brilith knows. Asha's friends join her at the outer wall to say their goodbyes. Brilith asks if she's really not going to reveal her destination, and mentions that she keeps so many secrets. Asha replies, "And you don't?" Brilith apologizes, then urges Asha to return safely. Asha casts hoti vayu, and she and Leez are gone. Brilith recalls this day in regret, as she was unable to tell her friend everything she hid from her. But she concludes that a day, once gone, can never return. Chapter 8: The Wavering King Riagara reports to Sagara that the priest of Atera needs to be captured alive. She has the strong support of the people of the city, who revere her as a Queen. Sagara is jealous of this last fact. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire (This section needs content.) Just before the Sura attack on Atera, Brilith recalls the last time she saw her mother, leaving to fight the Sura attacking Atera in a previous attack. After her flashback, she then gives the Staff of Agni to Lorraine to modify to make it usable without silent fire magic. Brilith reassures Lorraine that Agni will allow the item to be altered, and Lorraine takes her leave. As Lorraine leaves, Brilith recalls her times with Agni and blames herself for his leaving, thinking that she angered him. As she wonders about Agni's opinion of their years together, her aides remind her that they had a severe lack of backup priest candidates, due to Agni's presence in Atera. They hear a commotion in the library, and Brilith explains to two children the drawbacks of the Idha Etu spell. When the sky turns red in the beginning of the attack on Atera and the barrier is broken, Brilith is luckily there to restore it immediately. She coughs up blood but quickly hides it and assures everyone that she will hold up as long as possible. Later, when Sagara comes up to the temple to taunt her while Maruna launches progressively stronger attacks at the barrier, she refuses Sagara's offers of mercy to her if she gives up. She continues powering the barrier, opposing Sagara's panicked verbal attacks. When Sagara realizes that Brilith is at her limits, she attacks Brilith directly and Brilith questions her motives. Upon finding out that Sagara only aims to kill one human, Brilith offers her help in finding the person. However, it turns out that she doesn't know anyone in the city named Kubera, and attempts to fight Sagara. She deduces that the Suras must have a reason to keep her alive, and decides to risk her remaining lifespan to summon Agni. (Needs more) Chapter 11: The Power of Names At Lorraine's shop in Atera, Lorraine convinces Brilith to buy a new outfit. Brilith and Ari like the outfit, but Airi thinks the blue color doesn't fit the concept of fire. Lorraine then quotes a very high price, based on the high price of materials, and the fact that she is the creator. Brilith decides to pay for her dress herself instead of using temple funds, noting that the city's restorations will be quite costly. Back at the Temple, Brilith asks Agni about her new dress. Agni is disappointed by how much the dress covers her, and because blue is Gandharva's color, but he nonetheless tells Brilith to keep wearing it to keep her happy. When Brilith inquires about the Staff of Agni, hoping to learn how to use it, he makes it reappear out of thin air. He then explains that a god-level item is a part of a God, but not a part of his 'body.' For a God, the body and soul can't be separated, and their power, memory and name form a single concept. To Brilith, the first part makes sense, since Agni can visit the underworld freely, but she inquires about the name and about humans with a god's name. Agni tells her that apart from offending some gods, humans having a god's name usually isn't a problem. Even in Atera, there are five people named Agni. Thinking of Sagara, Brilith tells him that the suras that attacked Atera were searching for a human named Kubera. Agni frowns. Chapter 12: Lies for You At the Temple of Fire, Agni is brooding over someone's absence when Brilith suddenly calls him, reminding him of the magicians' meeting. Agni promises to attend, much to her surprise. Kubera - Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost In Atera, the meeting to discuss the sura attack on the city is about to begin at the Magic Guild. Brilith rehearses her speech but wants to avoid calling Agni "Babo Kim." She then becomes upset over his lack of preparation and leaves him behind. Agni makes the decision to break one of Visnu's rules after seeing Brilith's sadness over having to hide him. Brilith gives her speech as audience members wonder who that stupid-looking guy standing next to her is. Several people consider her account of using the Staff of Agni to ward off the suras to be a bit far-fetched. In a panic, she then presents "Babo Kim" as an expert on the staff, creating a buzz among the audience. Upon further questioning, Agni finally reveals his true self. Agni's unexpected reveal shocks everyone, especially Ruche. When Brilith wonders what Agni's plan might be, she realizes he has none at all. He then hurriedly changes back to "Babo Kim," only to be glared at. So, finally, he introduces himself to the humans as the Fire God Agni. Praul Ajes learns of the reveal as he arrives late to the meeting. He realizes that Ruche had been right about Agni's summoning before anyone else knew. Brilith is still worried about the Fire God's revelation. Agni recalls a recent conversation with the Death God, who he apparently defeated in order to extend Brilith's life, but who told him on that occasion that his efforts ultimately would be in vain. Agni continues to hide the true reasons for his actions from Brilith. Chapter 14: Blood/Hide Brilith, intimidated by Mr. Kasak, watches as he and Agni have a conversation on the roof of the temple. Mr. Kasak insists the planet is in danger while Agni dodges the issue, but then finally Agni calls out to Brilith, stating that he and the Half dragon have come to an agreement to protect the planet. He casually manages to insult Mr. Kasak by calling him "draggony" and "lizard," and they begin to fight. Brilith can't believe that those two will protect the planet... Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God Brilith tries to use the Staff of Agni on the vacated site of the destroyed Temple of Destruction, but it only explodes in her face, causing Agni (who was secretly watching) to burst into laughter. He explains that she would need to know silent fire magic, but it's a good thing she's not adept at it because it means her humanity is strong. Chapter 19: Rift Brilith enters Agni's quarters, and as she informs him that Mr. Kasak has something important to tell him, she steps in some spilled liquid as she surveys the rest of the mess in the room. She catches him staring out the window into the distance, and tells him she'll start picking up so he should get going. She then wonders what's so interesting outside, so she looks out the window as well. Agni gets nervous and suddenly wears a custodian outfit, telling her he will do her bidding. Chapter 21: Frozen Tears During a conversation with Mr. Kasak, Brilith confirms several pieces of information regarding the attack on Atera: that several superior suras have come to Willarv from the sura realm, that the person called 'Sagara' was really a nastika, and that one of the suras caused all the red sky incidents as well as the two attacks on Atera. She is upset with Agni's apparent indifference to her investigation. After he sends Mr. Kasak to Kalibloom, Brilith wants to know what's going on there and if he will fight someone, but Agni hints that he may have to return to the god realm if she pries too much. He tells her to eat a nice meal and go to sleep, then leaves. Brilith feels sad that she is so useless to him awake. When Agni confronts Gandharva in sura form, he has to hold back his attacks in order to allow Brilith to recover her vigor. During Agni's conversation with Gandharva while using his Fathomless Fire transcendental to avoid eavesdroppers, he suddenly senses that Brilith is in danger, stops the transcendental, and instantly returns to Atera via candle. Agni hurries to Brilith, only to find her asleep and otherwise fine. He realizes that he must stay in Atera from now on in order to protect her from any more threats. Chapter 23: The Good/The Line During a meeting in Atera, Brilith reads a notice from Mr. Kasak stating that he plans to stay in Kalibloom for a while. Agwen is saddened by the news, thinking her dad has forgotten about her, but Agni cheers her up with a white lie. Chapter 24: Taboo During a meeting in Kalibloom, Lutz, Siera, and Claude mention Brilith, along with Lorraine, Airi, and Teo, as someone who would lend support to Asha if the issue of her homicide cases comes up again. Chapter 29: Isle of Myths At the Temple of Fire in Atera, Brilith is confused when Tara informs her that she will be leaving for the magician's conference in Aeroplateau for the verification of Asha's magic usage record, and that Lorraine, Airi, and Ruche have already left. Brilith protests that it's not possible that she hasn't received any report on this, when Agni produces a stack of messages from all of the priests in all cities (although Mistyshore is not mentioned). When Brilith tries to grab them Agni burns them all up. He then tells Tara he wants to spend some time alone with Brilith, causing the temple magician to run off in embarrassment. Brilith protests that it's not what it seems, when Agni tells her they have something important to discuss. Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine When Brilith talks with Agwen about some paperwork, Agni bursts into the room announcing that Aeroplateau and all the conference magicians have joined Rindhallow for battle with the suras. Agwen, concerned about her father, asks the god if he couldn't help out like he did last time (in Kalibloom). Agni replies that he must stay with Brilith, who then tells him that he could go to Rindhallow and take her with him. Agni reads her thoughts as she worries about both their reputations if they don't go, and relents. Agni carries Brilith to Aeroplateau and tells her they will go to a certain safe location. He takes her into Sky Tower to a room surrounded by fire and explains that this is where he used to give out oracles. He tells Brilith that it is a very safe place so he can fight without worrying about her. He tells her that he knows she prefers to take action, but he also knows that she is devoted to the people of the world, so she should keep a positive state of mind. He kisses her on the forehead before leaving. References Category:Synopsis